A Daughter, A Renegade
by Mad Katter
Summary: Daughters of the Moon cross over. Catty Kyle pair up. Please R&R. Thanks! There was supposedly a continuation... but I chose to end the story :' Thankies to all who read and reviewed anyways, and to all who put this in fave & alert list!
1. A Dream Come True

Sons of the Dark

Turney High

It was Friday. Talan waited around the dark corner. Kyle came passing by a group of Goths blocking the way. " 'Sup?" Kyle asked, curiously. "I'm having visions…again." Talan's face obvious with worry. "What did you see now?" Kyle asked, making sure no one was eavesdropping. "I saw a… a daughter. In danger. I couldn't make out the face." "I…I have to go." Kyle dashed through the kids running toward the table where Samuel and Obie were eating. "Guys! I talked to Talan." Kyle rubbed his head. "So? What's up?" Samuel took a bite out of his sandwich. "He said a goddess was in danger. So, I think he means that one of the Daughters is in danger." "So? We barely even know them." Obie said, not caring. "Forget it. You guys are no use anyway." Kyle started to leave the table. "Wait! We didn't say we won't help." Berto said, grabbing Kyle's arm. "Oh, I know why you want to help. You want to see Catty, don't you?" Samuel's eyebrows shot up. "C'mon guys. I'm not playin' around!" Kyle aimed a punch at Samuel. "Okay, okay. Sorry." Samuel backed off. The school bell rang. Kids were putting out their cigarettes and were rushing through the doors. Kyle swung his backpack over his shoulder and pushed through the crowd. "Kyle's serious." Obie stood up and followed. "Yeah…" Berto sighed. Samuel was still finishing his sandwich before he left. Talan was still watching them and remained standing until Samuel left. He flashed a wicked grin then turned to vapor and left. Talan was also a Renegade from Nefandus who was given a gift by the Gods. Talan was obligated to watch over the Four of Legend until they fulfill their destiny. To overthrow the Atrox and all the sources of evil. Kyle tensed every minute of the day. Talan's words were playing repeatedly in his mind. He had to warn the Daughters. The last class ended. Kyle shoved his notebook into his bag and carelessly ran. "Hey!" Tabitha said, shocked. "Watch it!" "Sorry." Kyle quickly stood up and started running again. Kyle finally caught his breath and walked toward Berto. "Can you give me a ride to La Brea High?" "Sure, Kyle. Can I come with?" Berto asked, curiously. "Sure, whatever." Kyle answered back.

La Brea High

"Thanks for the lift." Kyle patted Berto on the shoulder. "Yeah…" Berto looked around the hallways. Kyle searched inside the classrooms, hoping to find one of the Daughters. "Umm, excuse me, have you seen Catty or any of her friends?" Kyle asked a student with 2 nose rings. "Yeah…I think they're outside the music room waiting for Serena." The kid answered taking off one nose ring. "Thanks." Berto saluted and looked away. "Boy, that kid's weird." Berto whispered to Kyle. Kyle shot a look at Berto to shut up and started to head straight to the music room. _I can't believe I'm seeing Catty again._ Kyle's heart thrummed with excitement as he saw Catty talking to Vanessa. "Isn't…Isn't that Kyle?" Vanessa poked Catty. "Oh my god! What is he doing here?" Catty whispered to Vanessa as her mind started to panic. "Can I talk to you?" Kyle gulped, looking straight at Catty. "O…okay." Catty's face filled with concern. Kyle moved Catty near a locker and started speaking. "Do you know Talan?" Kyle inquired, closing his eyes. "I think so. Is he that servant we saw in Nefandus?" Catty doubted her answer. "Yes, he's a Renegade. The Gods gave him a gift to see the future. And now, one of the Daughters will be in danger." Kyle said, in despair. "What! Oh my god… Which one of us?" Catty twirled a lock of hair, hoping Kyle would answer back. "That's the point. I…Talan never saw the face, but he was sure it was a Daughter. That's why I came. Tell the others. Be careful." Kyle held Catty's hand and squeezed it tight. "I never knew that you would come all the way just to tell us that…" Catty paused, waiting for Kyle's reaction. "I…I don't know what to say. Just…just be careful." Kyle answered in regret, not telling Catty that he still has feelings for her. _Why can't I just say it? Damn!_ Kyle took a while to clear his mind and assure that Berto was still waiting. "I don't know what to say myself…thank you so much Kyle." Kyle let go of Catty's hand and headed toward the door. "Wait! Would you all like to come to Quake tomorrow night and maybe…party?" Berto asked and raised his shoulders. "Berto!" Kyle slapped Berto on the back. "Ow!" Berto nudged Kyle on the elbow. "So? Will you come?" Berto continued to ask. The Daughters talked about it for a while, only the constant sound of their whispers were heard. "Sure." Vanessa finally agreed. "Okay, then. I'll make a reservation for you." Berto took a memo pad and wrote it down. "Well, bye." Kyle slowly went away. Kyle and Berto went to the parking space where Berto parked his motorcycle. Everyone around could hear the motor engine rumbling and slowly fading away.

Their Apartment

"Are you crazy? Why would you invite them?" Kyle's eyes enraged. "You want them safe, right? So, I invited them so that we could keep an eye on them." Berto replied, one eyebrow raising up. Kyle realized and calmed down. "Thanks man." Kyle reached out to give Berto a hug. "Okay, please don't hug me." Kyle stopped reaching out and looked at Berto up and down.

Saturday Night, At Quake

"What's your last name?" Berto asked the gray-bearded man. "Smith. I'm a relative of, you know…Will Smith." "Nice try, you don't seem to have a reservation here. Sorry. Next!" Berto answered with a stare. "Oh, it's you guys. I have a reservation here for you. Please go right in." Berto smiled at Vanessa, Catty, Serena, Jimena and Tianna. "Thanks!" Vanessa answered happily. Catty was still feeling down and she ignored the compliment given to her. Kyle watched as the Daughters came in. His heart thumped and thumped, just watching Catty. "Hey, what's with the long face?" Kyle sat next to Catty and put his hand on her shoulder. "I…I'm still thinking about what you said…one of the Daughters…in danger." Catty sighed. "Well, don't worry tonight. Just…just enjoy this night and party away." Kyle tried to sound enthusiastic, but still couldn't get rid of the worry in his voice. "C'mon, may I have the first dance?" Kyle tried to get Catty into the mood. Catty finally found the beat and started swinging her hips and danced across the floor. Bold stares watched Catty but she didn't seem to care. Dancing seemed to calm her down and forget her problems. "Did you tell the others yet?" Kyle asked, never forgetting to be alert. "No." Catty answered, relaxed. "Okay…" Kyle was thinking too much about Catty that he forgot what Talan said. As they danced the night away, a sudden chill took over Kyle. He knew there was a Follower around. Kyle stopped dancing and pushed trough the throng of dancers, signaling Obie and Samuel to come. "Sup?" Obie asked, drenched in sweat. "I sensed a Follower moving across the floor." Kyle replied, his eyes searching the area. "We'd better tell the Daughters to leave." Samuel interrupted. "Yeah…we should." Kyle answered glumly. Obie dashed through the room, getting ready to perform. "I think you should be the one to tell them. You're the only one they know." Samuel went back inside the crowd of kids. "Catty!" Kyle shouted. "Catty, you and the others need to leave. There are Followers." Kyle closed his eyes and cleared his mind. "But…what about you?" Catty's eyes filled with concern. "Don't worry about me." Kyle saw the worry on Catty's face and started to comfort her. "Kyle, be careful…" Catty said as she and the others climbed in Vanessa's car. "Bye Kyle." Vanessa waved. She turned on her car and drove away.

The Streets

Kyle decided to follow them until he knows that they are completely safe. He turned to shadow and quickly caught up with them. He hid behind the nearest tree which was two blocks away from Pinky's. The Daughters stopped at Pinky's to get a bite. Kyle didn't notice that a Follower was lurking around. As the shadowy vapor neared the Daughters, Kyle didn't seem to notice it. The Follower tried to grab Catty, but instead grabbed Vanessa and pulled her into Nefandus. _NO! _ Kyle tensed. He ran and tried to grab the portal. Too late. "What are you doing here?" Catty asked, shocked. "Well, I tried to follow you to…to make sure that you're all safe." Kyle scratched his head. "I'm going to Nefandus." Kyle's eyes flared. "I'm coming with you Kyle." Catty stood up. "We all are." Jimena confidently took a big breath.

Nefandus

"That's the plan? We just wait until the Followers leave?" Jimena scratched her head hard. "We don't have much of a choice." Tianna sighed. Obie and Berto came in through a portal which completely disappeared after Obie mumbled a few incantations. "You're here?" Kyle rubbed his eyes. "Yeah. We figured, Hey, why not help, right?" Berto put his arm around Kyle's shoulder. "Thanks guys. We're just gonna wait here until the Followers leave." Kyle grinned. "That's your big rescue plan?" Berto scratched his face and flashed a sheepish grin. "Shh!" Serena put her finger on Berto's lip. "They're about to leave." Serena whispered to alert everyone. "Let's tell Master we have his daughter." A follower nudged the other, a huge smile on their faces. "That's not her!" A man wearing a mark of the Inner Circle appeared. "You fools!" The man's eyes flamed. "You told us to grab this girl…" A Follower tried to interrupt. "Don't even dare to argue with me! You will be banished from here! Never dare to darken my door again." The man turned his back and started walking. "Before we leave, what should we do to the girl?" The Follower wearing a dark blue shirt asked. "Leave her hanging there. Now leave!" The man yelled and recited an incantation to banish the Followers. "This is our chance…after they leave, we go in and release Vanessa." Catty said, grabbing Kyle's hand. Kyle looked at Catty. Catty quickly released his hand and turned her back. Kyle's face turned bright red. "Well, I guess now's a good time." Kyle leaped forward, stepping on the mossy brick road. Catty jumped next and as she landed, her feet slipped on the mossy bricks. Before she could fall, Kyle caught her. Kyle could still smell the perfume she had. Catty's fragrance filled the air. "Oh! Thanks for catching me…" Catty smiled and turned away. Kyle gently put her down and bit his lip. Serena signaled the others to follow. "It's about time. I saw you lurking behind those crates." Vanessa scowled, trying to unlock the chains. "Right…" Catty got a hairpin and craftily started unlocking the chains. As soon as Vanessa was free, they passed through a portal leading them to L.A.

The L.A. Streets

A Follower sneaked out and started following them. _I'm not going anywhere, master. I'm getting that girl. No matter what._ The Follower dashed into a dark alley, watching their every step. "Wanna go back to our apartment?" Berto suggested. "You know…until it's safe." Obie continued. "Maybe that's a good suggestion…" Vanessa looked at her wrist, remembering the scratches from the chains. "Then, it's settled." Samuel grinned, rubbing his hands.

The Apartment

"Here ya go. Pizzas for everyone." Kyle balanced the three pizza boxes and smirked. "Thanks." Tianna replied, taking a slice. Then, a flash of light blinded them. "What was that?" Catty said, rubbing her eyes. "I…I don't know." Kyle stood up and took a look around. The Follower emerged, his eyes full of rage. "I have come here for you!" The Follower pointed straight toward Catty. "Why me?" Catty grasped Kyle's hand in shock. "My master wants you, and I am NOT making a mistake!" The Follower grabbed Catty's arm and dragged her near the portal. Kyle leaped over the Follower and grabbed his feet. The Follower let go of Catty and struck a punch at Kyle. "Kyle, please save yourself!" Catty screamed. "I'm here for you, not him!" The Follower aimed another punch at Kyle. "Catty, go!" Kyle rolled on the floor and dodged his punch. "He doesn't have powers anymore." Jimena clued in. "How come?" Tianna asked, trying to help. "He doesn't have the Follower's mark. Maybe it was scraped off." Serena tried to tell Kyle. Kyle stood up. "Obie, try to close the portal!" Kyle threw a punch at the Follower. The Follower slammed to the door. "It's no use! The portal's energy is too strong." Obie closed his book of incantations. "Fine. Girls, don't bother helping. All I need is your full support." Kyle hammered his fist into the Follower's chest. The Follower spat out blood. He rolled onto the floor. He gathered every ounce of his strength to stand up. Instead, he fell down. "I'll be back." He scowled, using every little bit of the strength he has left. The Follower crawled into the portal back to Nefandus. Vanessa, Serena, Jimena and Tianna ran across the room to give Catty a comforting hug. Catty stared at Kyle for a moment. Kyle blushed and turned his head. "Catty, I'm so glad you're safe…" Kyle started to speak. "Thanks to you." Catty smiled and put her finger on Kyle's lip. Kyle's heart started thumping louder and louder every second. As they were about to kiss, Catty backed out. "I…I think I have to go…" Catty said, biting her lip. "Yeah, be…be careful." Kyle backed away leading Catty and the other Daughters to the door. As the others left, Catty stopped to look at Kyle. Kyle put on a sweet smile. "Bye." Kyle said, waving his hand. "Well, bye." Catty looked around the apartment and smiled a goodbye to Obie, Samuel and Berto. "You know what, Kyle? I still like you." She whispered into his ear. Kyle took a moment to clear his mind. "I…I still like you too, Catty." Kyle's cheek flushed a bright red. She gave Kyle a quick kiss and tears filled her eyes. "See you next time…" "Yeah…" Kyle shyly said.


	2. Together At Last

**Chapter Two**

**Turney High**

The final period ended. Kids came running out of their classrooms. Kyle squeezed through

the hallways trying to find Obie. Kyle stopped when he heard Sledge's voice.

"I'm gonna pound you! Don't you ever mess with her again!" Sledge said, grabbing Obie's shirt

and throwing him against the wall.

"Hey! Stop that." Kyle protested.

"Back off, freak!" Barry pushed Kyle over the garbage cans.

Kyle swung his fist and hit Barry.

"I said, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kyle shouted.

"Man, he can throw a punch. Let's get outta here!" Barry scrambled, tugging Sledge and

Forrest.

"Thanks, Kyle. But I could just have dealt with them myself." Obie rubbed his chest.

"Sure…" Kyle rolled his eyes.

He peeked at his calendar inside his locker. Monday. Kyle was interrupted in his thoughts

when Samuel slammed his locker which was next to Kyle's.

"Deep in your mind, huh?" Samuel leaned on his locker.

"Nah, just thinking about someone…" Kyle yawned.

"What are you all talkin' about?" Berto pushed through the kids blocking the way.

"Nothing, actually." Obie shook his head.

"C'mon, let's go already. I'm starving." Samuel broke the silence.

The Apartment

"Grab something from the fridge for me too." Samuel plopped himself on the couch.

"Sure." Obie grabbed everything that his hands can carry.

"Thanks." Samuel stuffed his mouth with the leftover pizza that they had.

Kyle had set up his materials for painting.

"You found your inspiration?" Berto said, taking a bite of the slice he had.

"Yeah…something like that." Kyle answered, his mind drifting off to Catty's image.

He HAD to see her. Kyle decided to go to La Brea High.

"Hey Berto. Can you give me a lift?" Kyle asked, hiding his unfinished work.

"Sure." Berto gobbled down the pizza slice.

Kyle quickly cleaned up. Kyle and Berto prepared to ride his motorcycle.

"Where to?" Berto put on his helmet.

"Just around Pinky's." Berto started up the engine.

**The Streets**

Berto dropped Kyle off at Pinky's. Kyle looked around to make sure that Berto was gone. He

started walking down the street to La Brea High when he saw Catty walking around with a

guy. Kyle's heart sank.

"Kyle! What are you doing here?" Catty asked, wide-eyed.

Kyle just turned his back.

"Who's he?" The guy asked Catty.

"Chris, this is Kyle." Catty's faced was still shocked.

"I think I should go." Chris said, kissing Catty on the side of her forehead.

"Bye." Catty said, relieved.

Kyle's eyes filled with frustration.

"Wait! I…I can explain. Don't go." Catty grabbed Kyle's hand.

"We…I got involved with Chris a long time ago. I…broke up with him." Catty started to

explain.

"Okay…but why is he here now?" Kyle's heart sank lower and lower.

"He didn't want to leave me, but…but I told him it was too late." Catty frowned

and bowed her head down.

Kyle looked down in frustration.

"How did you meet?" Kyle asked, hoping to get an answer from Catty.

"Well, Chris is the keeper of an ancient scroll and umm…it was entrusted to me for

safekeeping and…that's how we met." Catty sighed.

"Remember when I broke up with you?" Kyle nodded.

"I felt horrible. I…I missed you so much that time." Catty continued.

"Well, I'm here now." Kyle softly said. Catty smiled.

"You don't wanna like…punch him, right?" Catty looked at Kyle.

"No, I have you anyway…" Kyle touched Catty's cheek. Catty held his other hand and came

closer to Kyle.

They were interrupted by a loud beep.

"Catty, jump in." Vanessa pulled out her sunglasses.

"Oh, hi Kyle." Vanessa waved over to Kyle.

"Hi." Kyle tried to sound enthusiastic.

Catty looked at Kyle and waited for his response.

"I think you should go now…" Kyle said, putting on a faint smile.

"Bye…" Catty hopped in Vanessa's Mustang.

"See you soon." Kyle said in a soft tone. Kyle walked away, hoping to catch a bus. Kyle

stepped on the bus, the smell of potato chips wafted around him. Chris walked in, sitting

next to Kyle. Chris sat down, making himself comfortable, then handed the bag of chips to

Kyle.

"No thanks." Kyle shook his head.

"So, what's up with you and Catty?" Chris asked, stuffing his mouth with chips.

"We're just friends…really good friends." Kyle said, as his thoughts went to Catty.

"Don't lie. Catty told me about you." Chris answered back; potato chips came flying out of his

mouth.

"Well, we used to have a relationship, but she broke up with me for some reason…" Kyle

replayed that day in his mind when Catty broke up with him.

"Oh yeah…me too." Chris patted Kyle on the shoulder.

"She told me it was too late for…us. Well, this is my stop." Chris stuffed his potato chips

into his bag and stepped off the bus.

Kyle waved him a goodbye. It was already night when the bus pulled off. Kyle went down and

started walking towards their apartment.

**Tuesday, At Turney High**

Lunch period. Kids ran through the hallways. Some got their cigarettes and went out of the

campus. Kyle was shoving his books into his locker. Berto leaned against his locker until he

saw Kyle sneak something in his locker.

"What's that?" Berto asked, trying to get it from Kyle's hand.

"Nothing." Kyle pulled it hard.

Berto finally snatched it from Kyle's hand.

"Oh, you kept this?" Berto chuckled.

It was a photo of Catty and Kyle before he transferred to Turney High.

"Give me that!" Kyle grabbed Berto's hand and got the photo.

"You got back together?" Berto poked Kyle.

"Well, not---Mind your own business, Berto." Kyle placed the photo inside his locker and

slammed it shut.

"Fine, lover boy." Berto teased.

"Cut it out." Kyle nudged Berto's ribs.

"Ow! Okay, okay. I'll cut it out." Berto scratched his head.

Kyle went over to the bench where Obie and Samuel were sitting. Samuel offered bread to

Kyle.

"Nah, it's all yours." Kyle sat down.

Berto joined them a few minutes later.

"Guess what I found in Kyle's locker…" Berto took a bite out of his hotdog.

Kyle punched Berto on his arm.

"Okay…I won't tell. Fine." Berto continued eating his hotdog.

"Hey, we wanna know." Obie protested, coming closer to Kyle.

"Just tell us Kyle." Samuel joined in.

"Just…just forget everything

about it, okay?" Kyle thought of Catty and a smile was on his face.

"Okay." Obie rolled his eyes.

Kyle ran out of the school campus.

**The Streets/La Brea High**

He longed for Catty. Kyle cut his afternoon classes and took a bus heading to La Brea High.

He waited outside until Kyle heard the final bell ring. Kids came running out of the building.

Seniors climbed in their cars and took off. Kyle tensed. He waited and waited till Catty

would go out. Catty walked out talking to Vanessa.

"I think I should head home first." Vanessa spoke to Catty, noticing Kyle.

"Well, okay. If that's what you want. Bye." Catty waved her hand as Vanessa climbed into her

car.

"Bye." Vanessa said, pointing towards Kyle.

"Oh my god! Kyle! What are you doing here?" Catty's eyes widened out.

"Surprise!" Kyle smirked, running to Catty and hugging her.

"I cut my afternoon classes and spent time here all afternoon waiting for you." Kyle hugged

her tightly.

Her perfume filled the air with a sweet fragrance. Kyle let go of Catty.

"Oh, Kyle…you didn't have to do that." Catty said, embracing Kyle.

"Yes I did. I really missed you, Catty." Kyle said softly.

Kyle touched Catty's cheek and kissed it gently.

"Kyle, I…" Catty didn't finish what she was about to say.

Instead she made the first move and kissed Kyle. Kyle was shocked, he closed his eyes and

let Catty seep through his thoughts.

"Catty, I don't know how to say this but I…I---" Catty shushed Kyle by putting her index

finger on his lips.

"I know what you're trying to say Kyle, I…I feel the same way too." Catty said shyly.

"I…I still love you, Catty." Kyle held Catty's hands.

Tears filled Catty's eyes.

"I know Kyle, I do feel the same way too…" Catty wiped the tears falling down her cheek.

"I…I love you Kyle…" Catty embraced Kyle.

"Let's never break up, okay?" Tears rolled down Kyle's cheek.

"Promise." Catty answered back.

"I promise too…" Kyle kissed Catty.

Catty held Kyle's hand and settled her head down on his shoulder. Kyle mellowed out and

caressed Catty in his arms. No one can take her away now. No one.


	3. Dealing With Nefandus

Xx Chapter 3 xX

Xx Catty's House xX

Catty had just came home when Kendra greeted her with a cup of ginger tea.

"Drink this Catty, its good for you."

"Mom, please…can I NOT drink that?" Catty rolled her eyes and hung her jacket on the decorated rack beside the fireplace.

"Fine." Kendra sipped the tea and placed it on the counter.

"I'll just have hot cocoa or something…"

Catty reheated milk and got the powdered cocoa. She spooned the cocoa and poured the milk in a mug. Catty sat on a counter stool and watched the cocoa swirling in her cup.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Kendra disturbed Catty's thoughts.

"Oh, nothing." Catty stared at Kendra.

"Okay, and before I forget, I think a boy named Chris dropped off a letter for you."

"Really?" Catty was surprised.

Why would Chris drop off a letter if he could just speak to her? Something was up. Kendra pointed at the table near the front door.

"Thanks." Catty grabbed her cocoa and took the letter. Catty went straight to her room. She placed her mug on the table as she started to open the envelope. She unfolded the letter and read aloud to herself.

"Hey, Catty. Bet you're wondering why I wrote you a letter. It's because I've been entrusted with another task. I hope to see you sometime. I'll miss you Catty. I hope that you will be forever happy. Love, Chris."

Catty kissed the letter and stuffed it under her glittered desk. She smiled and plopped on her bed with a soft thud. Catty fell asleep. It was almost midnight when Catty was disturbed by loud knocks.

"Who could that be?" Catty yawned and started unlocking the front door.

She peeked out and saw Kyle. Catty was surprised. She leapt into Kyle's arms. Kyle enveloped her in a dark mist.

"Kyle, what's happening?" Catty let go of Kyle.

Kyle was transforming into a shadow. He grabbed Catty and whispered into her ear.

"I'm taking you to Nefandus."

Catty struggled but the shadow held her tight. Then they were gone.

Xx In The Loft xX

Kyle comfortably sat in his beanbag chair when Obie came out of nowhere, heading toward Kyle.

"Obie, what's the matter?"

"I went to Nefandus to check on something and…and I saw Catty." Obie wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Are you sure she wasn't there on her own?" Kyle started to panic.

"I went to investigate and I think she's been held captive."

Kyle stood up and placed his sketchpad on the desk. "I'm going in."

Obie protested. "I'll go with you."

"I need to do this on my own, Obie." Kyle started to leave.

"At least let me take you there." Obie tried to smile but there was worry in his voice.

"Thanks Obie."

Xx Nefandus xX

Kyle started to look for Catty. Gargoyles sat on top of posts watching Kyle's every move. Kyle started to walk across the street when he saw something move at the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a dark alley. Kyle walked backwards, determined to find Catty. He was right. Followers surrounded Catty. Kyle ran and hid behind big, empty barrels.

"We're gonna take you to your daddy." A follower wearing all black with matching makeup hissed and walked toward Catty. Catty stared at her, eyes wary. Kyle heard voices behind him. He quickly turned his head and was shocked to see Obie, Samuel and Berto.

"They insisted." Obie pointed at Samuel and Berto.

"Whatever. Let's just figure out a way to rescue Catty." Kyle rolled his eyes and realized the relief in his voice when he saw the Sons.

After a few moments of thinking…

"That's what we're gonna do?"

Kyle nodded. "We have no choice."

The Sons ran toward the Followers. The Followers were surprised for a moment, then they grinned. The 3 were supposed to be the distraction and Kyle was supposed to save Catty. Kyle rammed through 2 Followers blocking Catty. Kyle grabbed Catty's hand and started running. He signaled Obie, Samuel and Berto to run. Kyle saw the portal starting to close.

"Hurry up!" Kyle ran, never letting go of Catty's hand. Followers were chasing them and Regulators started to form. They had just made it when a Follower tackled Kyle's foot. Kyle tried to turn into shadow but he can't focus. Obie hurriedly cast a spell to wrench Kyle's foot free. Kyle felt his foot and jumped into the portal first. Catty, Obie, Samuel and Berto followed.

Xx L.A. xX

It was already morning, about 6 A.M., when they arrived. Kyle felt a surge of relief go through him.

"Wanna hang out at the loft for a few hours?"

In response, Catty put her arm around Kyle and started walking.

"Kyle, we're gonna get breakfast." Obie winked at Kyle.

"Sure, don't forget to get us something." Kyle held Catty's hand and started walking.

Xx The Loft xX

Catty felt a tear on her cheek. She brushed it away.

"Catty, is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, it's just that I…I…-- Catty's eyes were now brimming with tears.

"I put all of you in so much danger." Catty bowed her head down, as if hiding her eyes from Kyle.

"No Catty. I love you…that's why we came." Kyle put his arms around Catty's waist.

"I don't ever wanna lose you…" Catty whispered and put her arms around Kyle's neck.

Obie came in, without looking. He looked at them, wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry…REALLY REALLY SORRY.." Obie tried to turn the doorknob.

"No Obie. You didn't disturb anything." Kyle let go of Catty as she did the same.

Catty tried to smile at Obie. "What's for breakfast?"

As if in response, Samuel kicked the door open and yelled, "Pancakes for breakfast!"

Berto followed with coffee in his hands. After a few moments, Catty finished her meal. She started heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Kyle grabbed her arm, then kissed her.

Their kiss seemed to last forever. Kyle let go of Catty. Catty smiled, stroking her hair with her hand. "Bye Kyle, bye guys."

Kyle smiled. "See you sometime. Take care, alright…"

Sorry for taking too long to upload this chapter. I hope y'all will like it. It actually only took two days to write, but our computer got busted…Please review. Thank you.


End file.
